1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel and a method for packaging the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An OLED display is a device of the new generation. An organic thin film is produced on an OLED substrate. The organic thin film is arranged on metal between the cathode and the anode. When voltage is imposed on the cathode and the anode, the organic thin film will be illuminated. The organic thin film is very sensitive to water vapor and oxygen. Water vapor and oxygen easily causes the organic thin film to age and deteriorate, thereby causing the brightness and lifetime of the OLED device to get worse obviously. That's why the OLED device needs to be packaged. A conventional method for packaging the OLED device is that: an ultraviolet (UV) glue is coated on edges of a package cover, and then the package cover and the OLED substrate as a pair are cemented. Two glass substrate and a support formed by the UV glue form an enclosed space, and the organic thin film is placed in the enclosed space. However, the support formed by the UV glue is quite poorer for blocking off water vapor and oxygen. It is quite easy for water vapor and oxygen to seep into the enclosed space through glue frames, thereby affecting performance of the organic thin film.